


4. Video and Pictures

by It has Teeth (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon Trans Character, Cecil Kanagawa is a creep, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Other, Pictures, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/It%20has%20Teeth
Summary: Juno is a bore and Cecil just wants to have some fun. And if he can get an everlasting trace of the lady's beauty while he's at it, well, he doesn't mind.Additionnal warnings in the notes





	4. Video and Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of boderlines things going on in this fic, and I wasn't sure if I should tag everything, so there is a more detailed warning at the end of the fic. Please read them if you think they might apply to you, and take care of yourself <3
> 
> This fic isn't exactly canon compliant, but I made it sort of correspond to Juno's timeline. This is before he's a PI and after he's been kicked out of the HCPD. Cecil has yet to loose his arm. As far as I understand canon, Cecil is around five to eight years younger than Juno, so Juno would be around 25 and Cecil between 17 and 19 I think.
> 
> Also, since this fic is late, it has yet to be edited. I will do so once im caught up for kinktober (o maybe as late as november), in the meanwhile, if you see any glaring mistake, you're free to yell at me, and I'll try and make shorter fics for the rest of kinktober because I can not keep going that way.

Despite Juno's constant bitching and nagging about both of their ages, and doing the right thing, and Cecil being a pervert and a psychopath, it's honestly not that hard to pick him up and bring him home. All Cecil has to do is wait a bit for the lady to drink two extremely strong beverages - Cecil has yet to figure out how Juno is not dead from alcohol poisoning - and push him against a dark corner. From there on, he has Juno whining and chasing after his warmth in a matter of minutes, and it's easy to drag him into a cab after that.

With just enough alcohol to short circuit his decision making, Juno doesn't protest much Cecil climbing into his lap and making his way to his mouth. He even moans prettily when Cecil whispers in his ear.

"See Junebug, you  _ did _ want to come with me.”

“We shouldn’t-”

“Who cares?!” Cecil bites down on Juno’s lips to stop the retort that is sure to come. A moan escapes the lady instead. “Don’t you want someone to take care of you?” He caresses Juno’s nape, playing with the baby hair there, savouring the way the dark eyes flutter shut under the pleasurable assault. “Poor Junebug, all alone in the world…” He kisses him again, sweet and soft this time, and feels his prey melt further under him “it’s okay. I’m here.”

“You’re a brat,” groans Juno under his breath, but his hand is curled in Cecil’s shirt and he doesn’t try to get away from his touch.

“Well,  _ you _ ’re a needy slut.” Cecil viciously whispers in response. Juno shivers violently when the pique reaches him but says nothing, doesn’t try to move away. “You’re  _ my _ needy, pretty slut, aren’t you?” Cecil digs his nails in Juno’s side as he says it, and it doesn’t fail to draw a moan out of him.

Juno doesn’t resist him when he kisses him again, making it slower this time,  _ deeper _ , exploring the lady’s mouth and smoothing a hand over his crotch. Juno is getting hard, and Cecil strokes him over the material of his skirt to make him moan into his mouth.

Juno whines when he moves away. He tries to chase Cecil’s mouth, eyes still closed. Cecil chuckles low in his throat.

“It’s a pretty short skirt you have there”, he comments, making his tone hard and mocking, “is it to give easy access? You’re that desperate for anyone to fuck you, aren’t you? You need to spread your legs and have someone fill you, isn’t that right?” He passes a hand under the garment, and keeps stroking Juno’s cock, digging a bit too hard into his skin. He can feel the lady shiver under him, taking in shaky breaths when he licks his ears. “You’d do anything for that, wouldn’t you? It’s lucky you got me.”

Juno mumbles something that sounds like “fuck you” but Cecil lets it slide. His lady looks beautiful like this: sprawled over the leather backseat of a car, trying to both escape Cecil and chase his pleasure, his eyes closed and his mouth twisted in what could become either an insult or a moan.

Without letting go of Juno’s weeping dick, Cecil roots around in his purse and finds his comms. He takes a picture of Juno’s face first, but he wants to have a memento of his lady in his full glory. He draws back to push the skirt to the side and allow for a wider shot. But the movement breaks Juno out of his daze, and he opens his eyes wide before Cecil can do more than take one quick picture.

“What are you doing?”

Cecil shrugs, tucks his comms away before Juno can comment on it.

“Nothing. Come on.”

He tugs Juno out of the car: they’ve arrived at the Kanagawa mansion a few minutes ago already.

“I swear if you-”

Cecil slaps him on the ass, hard, and Juno’s righteous diatrib is turned into a whimper.

“Don’t make a scene, Junebug.” Cecil smiles sweetly and steals another kiss.

Juno lets himself be pulled along silently. He keeps his head down the whole way, but if Cecil had to guess, he would say his face must be a brilliant red, and his dick rock hard.

He wastes no time when they reach his room: pins Juno against the door and dives right for his neck.

Juno whines and mewls and melts in his hands and under his lips as he sucks and bites into his warm skin. Cecil gets closer still, pushes a thigh between Juno’s, and catches his leg to encourage his bucking forwards when the lady starts to rut into him. He lets Juno grinds against him until the lady’s moans become louder and less coherent, then, just as he’s about to come, Cecil draws back, pinning Juno to the wall. The lady lets out a loud whine at being denied, and his eyes are a bit misty. There’s also a fresh, bright red hickey on his neck that is sure to darken in the next few days. 

He looks lovely, fragile and desperate.

Cecil wants to eat him up.

“You like it when I play a bit rough, uh baby?”

Juno reddens and looks away.

“June _ bug _ .”

Juno scowls.

“Stop calling me that.”

Cecil puts his finger under his chin, and Juno resentfully follows the movement.

“Are you gonna be difficult,  _ Junebug _ ?” - and before he can responds, Cecil gets closer, licks his ear to feel him shudder - “Don’t you want me to fuck you hard?”

It’s too easy. He hasn’t finished the sentence that Juno immediately relaxes in his hold, languid desire overwhelming his token resistance.

“Aren’t you a bit young to say that kind of shit?” he tries anyway, and whines when Cecil squeezes his clothed dick.

“You like it anyway.”

He doesn’t give Juno the time to change his mind  _ again  _ before he pulls him towards the bed and pushes him over the covers. The lady’s hips immediately jump to meet his when he straddle him and Cecil can feel a smirk stretching his lips.  _ This  _ is definitely worth a picture.

There is no way Juno will stay put for that, though. Cecil kisses him fervently, letting himself linger on the lady’s abused lips and savouring the taste that is purely  _ Juno _ : a bitter, intoxication flavor, with a touch of salty tears and a bit of bloody iron. He pushes harder, and Juno immediately responds by surrendering entirely, turning to putty under his mouth and his hands.

It’s easy to get rid of Juno’s shirt, and when he pinches his nipples, the lady moans desperately and ruts against him. He doesn’t even notice that Cecil is rooting around in a nearby drawer until he catches one of his hands with the leather handcuff.

“What-”

“Sh…”

It’s enough for Juno to let him attach his second hand to the bedpost. With his arms attached to the bedpost above him, the lady is now splayed for Cecil’s pleasure, looking flustered and helpless. He looks amazing, making Cecil want to share this treasure with the world, show them the beauty of Juno’s flushed cheek, of his full lips smeared with bright lipstick mixed with a bit of blood, of his glazed eyes as they glance up pleadingly. He looks like a living, breathing painting, and Cecil wants to keep him forever like this.

A few pictures will have to suffice.

It takes a few click of Cecil’s camera for Juno to blink away the glaziness of his eyes.

“What the fuck? Cecil, if you post these pictures I swear I’ll-” He struggles with the handcuffs. Cecil takes a picture of that as well, crystalizing his furious snarl and the outrage in his eyes.

“Relax, baby girl, this is just for my personal collection.”

Juno looks thrown at the soft, gentle tone, and even more when Cecil’s hand returns to his nape, exercising pressure that makes him release a heavy breath.

“You’re just so beautiful like this, I want to keep it forever.”

Juno turns away from the kiss, but his cheeks are red when Cecil opts to rest his lips on his shoulder instead.

“Can I? I just want pretty pictures of you, baby.”

He finds a nipple with his mouth and laps at it with a hint of teeth. Juno’s stomach jumps under his hand.

“Pretty pretty please?” Cecil kisses the raised pink numb in rhythm with his plea. In Juno’s saccaded breath, he can feel him unraveling again under the attention.

“Okay.”

Cecil presses a smile to Juno’s stomach, and gets to work.

If he had had more time to prepare - and a participant more willing than a dazed and horny Juno is - he would have chosen Juno’s clothes himself, and maybe put some more make up on his face to make his eyes and his scars pop out more. As it is, he still has a gorgeous, pliant model to work with, and Juno is getting to the point where he’s both disorientated and desperate enough that he’ll obey without much complain as long as he can expect a bit of a reward.

Cecil will be happy to provide.

He starts by taking pictures of Juno as he is, sprawled over the bed, hair a disheveled mess and legs open, quivering with half hearted attempts at bucking up to try and find some inexistent friction. He is grateful for the white sheet the maid chose to put on his bed, and for the way it contrasts with Juno’s dark skin and hair. He looks like an offering of some kind, something soft and tantalizing for a cruel deity to relish in. Cecil cannot lie and deny he enjoys the gift.

He pets Juno’s hair. The lady seems well and truly gone this time, and he pushes in Cecil’s hand like a cat eager to receive more pets.

“Do you want me to touch you, baby girl?”

Juno simply whines a bit, barely nodding. Cecil snaps a picture before he trails his hand down his body, the touch making it arch as if his hand and the stomach under it are two compatible magnets.

He skips by Juno’s cock - the desperate whine following bringing an amused smile to his lips - and opts for delicately raising Juno’s skirt until none of it is covering Juno’s crotch anymore. He takes a few pictures of Juno’s obscenely spread tights and litters the skin with kisses to soothe the lady’s soft, indistinct pleas for some touch.

Those whispers morph into a shout when Cecil bites down at the juncture of Juno’s tight, just under the line of his plain panties. Juno shakes and struggle as Cecil worries at the skin to make a spectacular hickey out of the area, squeezing Juno once to reward him with when he’s done.

The picture of Juno’s spread tights - bruise slowly darkening on his skin and fresh tears falling from his face while he pull on his bound arms - is breathtaking.

“You’re doing amazing, baby girl,” croons Cecil, brushing the tears away. “You’re doing amazing for me.”

He lets the comms fall on the bed to cup the ass in front of him with two hands. Juno moans and squirms when he runs his fingers over the plump cheeks, trying to get closer, to get more.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here.” Cecil tries for soothing, but he’s not sure what registers, if anything, for Juno.

It doesn’t really matter either way. Cecil takes hold of the lady’s panties and pulls them down just enough to fully reveal Juno’s ass and restrain his legs a bit more. He takes his time savouring the soft skin under his palms, slowly trailing back to Juno’s ass.

“Oh?” Cecil raises an eyebrow. “My, you  _ were _ ready to get fucked, weren’t you?” Juno moans when he takes hold of the base of the black plug nestled in his crack. He toys with it, pulling it until only the wider part is left stretching Juno’s ass and then letting it go sink back into his ass. The movement must be maddening for Juno, who squirms helplessly in his grasp, but doesn’t resists when Cecil places his legs over his shoulders to get a better view and get a few more pictures.

“You really  _ are _ a little slut, aren’t you?” Cecil doesn’t know what would be better: for Juno to have been empty and desperate this whole time, or for his hole to have been filled over and over again, the toy plugging all of that sticky come inside him.

“You just like letting strangers use you, don’t you?” Cecil bends down to whispers in Juno’s ear, uncaring that he is making the lady bend almost in half. “You fantasize about them coming up to you and filling this little cunt. Forcing you to take them anywhere, even in front of everyone else.  _ What a dirty little slut _ .”

Juno whines loudly at the words and the way Cecil forces the plug a bit deeper into his hole.

“You want them to  _ hurt _ you, don’t you?”

Juno’s breath catches and Cecil knows he’s hit a cord. It’s barely a surprise if he’s being honest. He continues smoothly, rhythm unfaltering as to not alert Juno. “But I’m the only one allowed to do that, baby girl, understood?”

Juno nods, although he’s probably only responding to the tone and not the question itself. Good enough.

He rips the plug out and the legs around him shiver violently, jerking closer together. The shivering gets worse when Cecil unceremoniously shoves two fingers in Juno’s slick hole. He’s almost disappointed not to find it leaking with semen - it would make for a wonderful picture - but he’ll do with what he has.

“Such a hungry hole. You want me to fuck you, baby girl, don’t you?”

Juno nods, and Cecil smiles as he manages to tear a long, broken moan from him when he finds his prostate. The sight is amazing, and Cecil’s own arousal shoots up. It’s tempting to just sit on Juno’s face and have him eat him out right now, but he still has a few precious shots to make.

He fingers Juno for a while longer, enjoying the now uninterrupted whines and moans the lady is making. All the while, he takes to biting some more hickeys into his ankles and under his knees, creating an entire artwork of the warm skin. Juno’s moans soon turn to desperate pleas and barely suppressed sobs, and once he’s taken a few more pictures of his masterpiece, Cecil relents. After all, who is he to deny this beautiful lady what he so desperately needs?

He puts the plug back in to keep Juno filled while he sets up what he need. He ignores the desperate moans coming from the bed as he finally take his shorts and shirt off and takes a camera out of a nearby closet full of equipments. He’s on a roll, and he wants to milk the opportunity for all it’s worth before Juno undoubtedly tries to destroy all his equipment.

Juno makes a worried, small sounds when he sees the camera being set in front of his open legs but a few tugs on his cock and a whispered promise pressed in the hollow of his thigh is enough to distract him again, and Cecil quickly settles back on the bed with lube and what he needs to wring the perfect video out of his adorably grumpy lady.

Juno whines when the plug is once again pulled out of his body, but his whines are soon transformed into moans once again when he feels the toy Cecil is pushing into him. It’s shaped like a large dick and it’s probably hurting him a bit as it stretches him wider yet, but he doesn’t seem to care as he tries to shove his hips down into it, messy pleas escaping his lips. Cecil couldn’t be more grateful to have thought to begin recording before he stuffed Juno with it. He avoids Juno’s tentative of shoving the entire thing in his ass in one go, and savours the lady’s needy moans as he slowly fills him. He fucks the toy in and out a few times, making sure to find and single out Juno’s prostate, then he lets go and lets it rest deep in Juno’s ass and brushing the lady’s bundle of nerves every time he tries to buck into the bed to make Cecil resume the motion.

Juno yells and throws his head to the side when Cecil finds the remote and pushes the vibrator setting to the maximum. He trashes on the bed, the intense pressure and vibrations on the most sensitive part of his body a pleasurable torture he can’t escape from.

“Cecil, Cecil, Cecil” Juno is babbling his name, a plea and a demand all at once.

“Yes, Junebug?” Cecil would lie if he said he wasn’t enjoying this immensely: Juno writhing and moaning in his bed and calling out his name in desperation. He’s careful not to touch the lady, sitting to the side to be able to see him fully as he desperately tries to move his hips in a way that will finally allow his release. The sight has Cecil rubbing at it own crotch, eager despite the wonderful spectacle to get to the big finish.

“Touch me… please Cecil, touch me…”

“Not yet.”

The camera records as Juno lets out a loud sob, struggling weakly in his bonds as he starts to cry.

“Oh, Junebug.” Cecil get close again, wraps an arm around Juno and presses against his side. He lowers the intensity of the vibrator a tad. “It’s okay. I said I’ll take care of you, didn’t I? You just need to be a bit more patient, alright?”

Juno nods but he keeps crying, small, pathetic sounds that have Cecil’s mouth go dry.

“I’m going to take off the handcuffs for a second but I need you to keep your hands behind you. Can you do that for me?”

Juno nods, curling up in Cecil as much as he can in his position. Good enough. He opens the latch on the left handcuff.

“No funny business now, alright? Or I’ll make sure you don’t come at all tonight.”

Juno whines at the threat and his hands stay slack in Cecil’s. He has no problem binding them again behind Juno’s back, sitting them up with the lady’s back to his torso. He pushes the vibrator’s level to maximum powers again and pulls Juno’s backward against his shoulder, completely exposed to the red camera lense.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, and plants gentle kisses along Juno temple as he reaches for his cock, making the lady jump and moan with a rough, used voice.

He alternate between pumping the lady’s cock and roughly fucking the vibrator in and out of his ass, and Juno whines and writhes in his hold. His legs shake with violent tremors, trying to open more, to somehow get Cecil to fill him more, fuck him harder. It doesn’t take long to make him come, and when he does, it’s with a yell that seems ripped out of his throat, his whole body arching like a strung bow against Cecil’s shoulder.

Beautiful come spurts out of Juno’s dick and decorate his skin with white, sticky strings. Cecil brings the vibrator down to its lowest setting and take his time admiring his handiwork. Thighs spread, kept close together by the soiled panties stretched between them, and body arched over Cecil’s arm, eye closed and mouth open while Cecil gently fingers his tongue, Juno looks like a work of art, Cecil’s great piece that he brought to the world. Knowing he gets to make a keepsake of it only makes it better.

Juno slowly comes down from his orgasm while Cecil takes some more pictures of him. The gap of his thighs, stained with cum, his face, still run over by tear tracks, and the strecht of his abused asshole.

As Juno comes, he seems to realize he can still feel the vibrator softly whirring inside of him. He start whining, pained little gasps from what is surely starting to overstimulate him.

“We’re almost done,” promises Cecil while pushing the slipping toy back in his body - causing a beautiful, high sound to start in Juno’s throat - “but I didn’t get to come yet. We don’t want that, do we, Juno?”

Juno makes a sound that could be anything, but he doesn’t resist when Cecil shifts them so Juno is now on his stomach, legs hanging of the bed so he can find balance of the floor, his stuffed ass in full view of the recording device and his head between Cecil’s legs. He looks dazed still but eager, too, and Cecil catches him slowly liking his lips when he gets rid of his boxers.

“You like that, don’t you?” Cecil can barely get the words out before Juno eagerly dives for his sex and start thoroughly licking up every bit of Cecil’s slick. He’s good at it, and Cecil’s arousal, that he’s managed to mostly keep at bay until now, slams into him full force. He doesn’t think anymore as he roughly pulls on Juno’s hair to get him to get closer, to lick deeper. He’s already getting increasingly closer when he thinks to take a picture of Juno’s head nestled between his thighs, hair tangled in Cecil’s fingers while he happily laps at his clit like it’s the best thing he can think to do. “Ah, you make for a good little slut uh-ahhhh… Look at me love.” Juno does, his lashes sticky with sweat and slick and his eyes hooded and dark with his lips still latched around Cecil’s clit.

He barely has the time to immortalize the gorgeous visual before he can’t take anymore and bucks into Juno’s mouth, roughly grinding onto his face until he comes a few seconds later.

Cecil hums with pleasure and lets himself fall backward on the bed. The sheet are wet with sweat and it will be uncomfortable in a few minutes, but for now, he simple feels fucked out in the best way.

“Come up here.”

Juno follows the order and collapses in his arms. He’s shivering a bit, probably starting to get overwhelmed. And Cecil might be an asshole but he’s not that much of a shitty date that he’d let Juno crash completely without at least a bit of comfort. He rubs the lady’s temple sleepily and turn off the vibrator completely, before reaching around and gently pulling it out of Juno’s body. He detaches his hands and massage his wrists a bit, Juno looks tired but a bit more present that he was a few minutes ago, Cecil gently takes hold of his dick, hard again, and stroke him until Juno exhale another orgasm against his torso.

He tugs Juno closer, and closes his eyes. He just needs five minutes and then he’ll clean up…

He wakes up to the sounds of rustling clothes and clicking mechanics. Juno is trying to sneakily do something on his comms. He’s stolen a pair of boxer from Cecil, but hasn’t come around to putting his skirt back on. Cecil’s eyes find it, strewn on the floor: it looks stained into oblivion.

“Trying to delete the pictures?”

Juno sends a dark glare his way: his pout is adorable, especially with his lips still red. From where he is, Cecil can see a collection of purple bruises around his neck and down his legs and it reminds me of how Juno had looked. He licks his lips.

“I suppose it would be useless, wouldn’t it.”

Cecil hums an agreement.

“They’re all transfered on a private stream. Wouldn’t want any snooping lady to ruin my fun.”

“Cecil, I swear, if you even think-”

“I won’t publish them.” Cecil rolls his eyes at Juno’s ridiculous huff and puff. “Although I assure you, you would make billions if I did. Just come back to bed.”

He made grabby hands towards Juno. The lady was comfortable and warm, and Cecil wouldn’t mind some more of that wonderful tongue if he can get Juno to go down on him again.

Juno only throws him another glare and puts on his shirt. Cecil can only mourn the sight of that delicious skin.

“Stop doing this, Cecil.”

“But whyyyy?” Juno is decidedly not fun when he’s sober. “You _ like _it.”

“That’s not - You just like playing with people!” Juno looks mad, and Cecil misses the version of him that just wants to get fucked and cared for.

“Yes! Because it’s fun! What’s wrong with that?”

Juno kind of deflate, and he looks sad now. It’s not a good expression on him.

“You really don’t get it, uh? Just… forget it.”

He moves towards the door. Cecil wants to protest, to drag him back to bed, make him pliant and desperate again.

“And don’t look for me again!” Juno throws over his shoulder, cutting off what Cecil was about to say.

“Cassi was right you know!” He yells at the slamming door “You’re just a boring old grump anyway!” He throws his comms at the door and it explodes on impact, but either Juno didn’t hear him or is ignoring him, because he doesn’t respond.

Cecil waits a minute, but Juno is really not coming back. He feels cold, and the memory of Juno’s blissed out face yesterday night doesn’t cheer him as he would expect it to.

He throws himself back under the cover, angry and annoyed at Juno for being such a spoilsport.

Fuck him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cecil can be interpreted as being underage (17 to 19 to Juno's 24 or 25) in this fic. Cecil is manipulative and waits for Juno to be inhebriated and takes advantage of Juno's subspace to insist that they have sex, and to take pictures and a video of Juno while they do so. While he takes care of Juno while he's in subspace, he is somewhat flippant with it, and uses sex practices that have not been previously discussed between the two. Juno lets him and does not seem to be feeling more than annoyed at him for it, but he wouldn't have made the decision of having sex with Cecil had he been in a normal state of mind.
> 
> I tried to include everything, if you notice something necessary is missing from this blurb or the tags please tell me so I can rectify it.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
